Demon Hunter
by TurtleJuice5
Summary: this is my first story so no need to say how bad it is because its probably going to be bad. (6,002 words, not bad)


Demon Hunter

* * *

Chapter 1: The Demons

The fire burnt the wood as a man with horns and a red tail tossed a piece of wood into the fire. "It a while if that's alright with you?" The man asked another man who stood on the other side of a counter facing this person. "I can wait Joska."

Joska the man with the horns turned around and faced Luke, who stood at the counter with his hands crossed with fingerless gloves on both his hands while he leaned against the counter watching him. Joska face was human but the horns that came out of his red hair and Luke's hair was black with shades to cover his light blue eyes then Joska said with one of his hands scratching his chin "Good because you will like it, oh by the way I heard your father wants to talk to you." Luke wandered, "What is it that my father wants."

Then he replied to Joska "Ok thanks." Luke walked off towards a huge red castle that loomed over the people like Joska as Luke placed his straw hat over his head using his left hand. Two more men stood guarding the door which lead into the castle as he walked up the stairs with his hands in his dark green cargo shorts and his head leaned down. When he reached to top he pushed open the door and entered.

Inside was a large room which had several tables facing the center which had a fire pit. On the other side of the room stood the devil which is Luke's father even though they looked nothing alike because of his red tail and huge red horns sticking out of his bald head. He turned around to face Luke as he was half way close to him and smiled. "What is it now Father?" Luke asked sounding not very happy he doesn't really like to talk to him. "Well my boy." His voice echoed through the room which sounded like an earthquake.

Luke stopped on the stairs with his right foot in front of the other as his father continued. "The demon process, it's been happening faster and so I want you to kill them faster."

Luke had a nickname called demon hunter here because he was trained on how to kill demons. "Sure thing." Luke turned around and started to leave but then he heard a familiar voice. "Be careful." Luke stopped and said, "I will be fine, mother." Then he left.

Luke walked down the stairs after leaving the hall where his mother and father were and walked towards Joska who held out his newly made sword. It was shaped like a katana but on the tip it was twisted the other way then the blade was curved.

"I always admire your crafting when it comes down to make a sword." Joska bowed as Luke took the sword in his hand. "Good news it's free of charge for you." Luke handed him a small bag full of coins. "For your great smiting of this sword." Luke grabbed his sheath which he left on the counter earlier and placed it over his shoulder. The strap came across his bare chest as Luke slid the sword into the sheath easily.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth

New York was quiet at night even through the sound of cars would rumble down the streets as other people slept in their beds and other stayed up in the night. It was a summer night so the wind didn't pinch Luke's face as he walked down the streets with his sword in a bag so humans wouldn't see it. He wore a green shirt to cover up his chest with the same shorts and straw hat. The bag in his left hand, he walked towards the abandoned district which was full of warehouses.

"Good place for a fight." Luke thought as he reached the gate that ran around the district and tossed his bag over it. It landed with a thud on the cracked road that ran from one warehouse to another. He used the holes in the fence to fit his black sneakers and his hands through so he could climb over it. Once he reached the top, he jumped down and used his hands with the fingerless gloves on the open up the bag and pulls out his recently crafted sword then walked towards a warehouse with the number 6 painted in red on the door.

The door was large and heavy as he pushed it open to reveal a large room. The room was big enough to fit 20 planes inside and it was filled with about 13 boxes which were scattered about the warehouse. The moonlight that showed through the open door revealed a man like the devil but with dark red eyes instead of blue eyes like his father.

"You must be the demon hunter." This creature called from across the room sitting on a throne made out of boxes. "Why do you ask?" Luke got into his fighting stance with his left foot in front of the other with the sword in his right hand pointed at this creature that got ready to attack too.

The creature jumped towards Luke as he leaped forward and stabbed the creature through the chest as they collided with each other. Luke swung his sword causing the creature to fly off the sword and into his throne and the boxes flew every where.

Luke landed on the ground with his blooded sword still in hand. The creature started to burn a grey flame which was a sign that the demon had died.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sister

"Why didn't you guys tell me that im going to have a sister?" Luke sat on a railing looking over his father and mother. His mom held a hand over he stomach which buldged out of her, it was about the size of a basketball. Maskor, Luke's father, looked up at his son then said, "Look i know you're not happy about this but thats what we decided." He looked at his wife as he smiled and stroked her hair very gently as if it was the most beautiful thing but also the most fragile thing in the world.

"No im not mad im just suprised ok," Luke jumped down off the railing and landed on his feet a safe distance away from his parents and right next to his sword which he left on the table, "and don't make her my responsibility to look after her, got it." Lukes mother smiled then nodded in agreement before Luke turned around and left the building. He walked down the center of the city and headed right towards a wall on the edge of the city. He places his palms on the wall then muttered something that sounded like latin and a portal apeard where the wall was. The portal was big enough so that luke could step through easily.

The portal took him to New York in an abondond alley way, he then strapped his sword on his back and started to walk down the sidewalk working his way to the empire state building. While walking he thought about what his parent were going to do because he was about to have a little sister, he imagined his sister and mother playing infront of a fire while Maskor was busy reading the newspaper. He mumbled under his breath in english. "Oh good for the-" He was cut off by the sight of a demon which was where luke was headed to. The demon sat on the edge of the top and stared right at luke, smirking. His finger moved as if he was taunting luke to go up to the top of the building. Luke just looked up at the demon and pulled out his sword, to humans it looked like he was doing nothing but looking up, and walked into the building.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Collapse

The rumble of the bulding sounded through out the massive hole that fell through most of the floors of the empire state building. Luke slowly opened his eyes to see the hole that tore through the floors and then he tried to stand up. When he stood up he looked around for his sword but it was hard because his vision was a little blurry. His sword was lying across floor near the front desk in the lobby while he scrabled over to it and picked it up. His vision was still a little blurry but he managed to look around for the demon that he was fighting, but it was not there.

With luke's golden sword in hand he walked like he was drunk towards the doors that led outside. He pushed open the doors and was surrounded by cops who had held weapons towards him while the demon started to charge towards luke from behind. Luke timed it perfectly and ducked causing the demon to slam into the police cars creating a hole in there defence. Then the demon started to run while luked started to chase after it. "You're not escaping from me." Luke shouted as he sped past several cars and people who stepped away in fear. They took many turns and there journey ended at the harbor at the longest pier therer was.

The demon stoped when he reached the edge and looked back to see luke standing there with his sword in his hand and his chest moving up and down. That massive chase took about 3 minutes just for it to stop, but when it did luke was short on breath. The demon started to smirk an unfriendly smirk that looked like he was smiling as if he was a psycopath that liked to kill. They started get closer together with each step luke took and when he got close enough he tightened his grip on his sword. The demon smirk faded away then spoke in a deep voice, "You're world will end just before choas is created." Luke wanted to reply but he never did instead he walked up closer to him and used enough of his streangth to shove the sword into the concrete. "Enough with the riddle's what is his plan?" Luke looked up at the demon while shouting the question.

The demon swiped his hand, that was the hight of luke, downwards on him and luke just pulled out his sword, just as easlly as he put it in the ground, and blocked his hand. The sound of the demon's hand hitting the sword made a nice ring but when luke slid his sword down his enclosed fist, it made a nice cut with red blood oozing out. The demon flinched backwards in pain while luke lowered his sword as the blood dripped off it. Luke then looked up that had anger on his face while he got into his fighting stance. The demon then summoned a massive axe and held it like he knew this was going to be an easy fight. The axe swong down slow enough for luke to block it then climb straight up the demons axe and arm all the way up to his head. Luke jabbed the sword into his head then the demon started to wobble and fell to the ground as luke just hoped off and landed on the pier as the demon fell into the water as it burned that grey flame.

He started to walk down the pier when he reconized some one familiar standing in the crowd holding a book in his hands with a special kind of caase on it. Luke walked up to him then the man said, "He was talking about The Collapse, which is a perdiction that every one in this world will go nuts." Luke smiled a friendly smiled and replied. "So you're saying that he was saying that the world will end by going crazy?"

* * *

Chapter 5: The Legend and The Bounty

Luke and this other man, that luke was friends with, stood in a libray with the mans face in a book while reading, "Millions of years ago, one of the first kings of hell had created the demon which was designed as a super soldier that would protect the king in case war broke out," Luke sat across the table from him and studied him while he read the scentance. "But how they were designed was a little corrupted which got even more corrupted each time every one was created." He lifted his head from the book and looked into hish eyes for a moment then smiked. Luked grabbed his straw hat off his head and placed in on the table while asking, "What is it?" The man slowly started to laugh and stood up, he walked over to the window and looked out the 6th floor of an apartment building. "The king was already crupted when you're grandparent gave birth to you're father."

"Interesting," Luke placed his hands below his chin while looking at his friend. "But, William, wouldnt that mean i would have that crupted gene." William placed the book down after he had closed it then said, "Not really." He slightly noded his head to the side as Luke than sat back. "What do you mean by 'not really'"

"Well you might have the trait or not."

"Well which is it..."

"I dont know, luke, i really dont know."

Luke stood up from where he was sitting and headed towards the door when he was stopped by his father, in human form. "Son." He said as luke stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes. "What is it father?" His father walked over to the nearest chair and turned it around backwards to face away from luke then sat down in it facing his son. "There is a bounty on your head." His eyes went from luke down to the ground. Luke pulled out his sword and started to walk over to his father when guards from the hell world busted in through the door aiming javalins/ spear into his face. "The bounty on my head, is it dead or alive?" He looked at his father.

"Dead," A voice that sounded like luke's but more louder and bigger went off out side the door. "Thanks to your father, i can now kill you once and for all." A guard then grabbed Maskor by the wrist and dragged him over to the door just as a man who looked very similar to luke entered. "David,you dont have to do this." David the man who just walked in went over to him and smiled, coldly into his face then said. "Yes i do." This forced luke to fight back as he took out 4 guards then the other started to try to kill him.

Maskor and his friend, William got cought by guards and where being dragged by them as they followed David. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Luke shouted on the top of his lungs as David got away with his father and friend.

* * *

-It had been about some 15 years sense a a bounty for luke dead was made. He had spent those years alone in the mountians training to get ready to fight David so he could get his friend and father back.-

The birds rested amonst the brances of a tree as and explosion went off farther up on the mountian which sent the resting birds to fly off into the sky just in time to escape from a land slide. Luke rode on a branch as if he was snowboreding on the chunks of dirt while fighting a demon who was tall enough that the rock slide didnt effect him. Luke faced backwards facing the demon who chased after him while the demons slammed his fist right behind luke givving a luke a boost while lave started to burn the demon. "Well thats another way to kill a demon." Luke whispered under the massive sound of the rock slide.

While looking back he saw a dark grey cloud rising up from the top of the volcano then in an instant he spun around and surfed down the mountian at high speeds as he dodged fallen trees and boulders that were in his way as he worked his way down the mountian. He leaned his body towards the left and the branch moved where he wanted it to move and he slid right between fallen brances creating a triangle with the ground. The dark cloud started to move closer as it engulfed the trees working it way down towards luke as if it was so hungry it could eat the world. He slid his branch board as he ducked perfectly that he slid right under a falling branch and when he leaned back up he saw what looked like a cliff then tried to slow him down but he was going to fast.

He was ripped off the branch and he was pulled onto this rock that was just high enough that the rock slide didnt move the rock nor did it go right over it. Luke was scared out of his wits that he didnt realize that he was pulled up on the rock by a woman who sat down next to him. Luke's chest moved as he breathed, laying down on the rock with his sword still in his hand, he almost fell asleep when the girl who pulled him up on the rock spoke, "You know you could have died if I didnt save you." Her voice was calming and it sounded similar. Luke looked up and looked into the the girl who just saved him from certian death then said. "Thanks, Whats you name."

"Noel."

"Noel, I like that name."

Noel looked at him through her light blue which was almost the color of the ocean. Her dark brown hair was straighted out and yet was curled at the edge as ran her right hand through it. "Mine's Luke," He held out his hand as she shook it. "What are you doing here." Noel didnt say anything at first then spoke. "Saving my older brother's butt." Luke looked at her with one eye brow up then they both went up as he realized who she was.

She was his sister, she looked a lot like their mother with the eyes and hair color even a voice that sounded a lot alike. Luke then huged his sister which was a massive shock to her then slowly she hugged back as she ended the silence between them. "You know, you're considered a legend back home."

* * *

Chapter 6: The Training

"Look maskor asked me to go find you so you could teach me how to be a demon hunter, like you." Noel and luke were now sitting together at a table with a single candle in the middle. Luke stared at her thinking about what their father told her but instead of givving her an answer he just said he didnt know. They both stood up but luke was faster and they both walked towards each of their room as noel still continued asking for him to teach her what he knows about demon hunting. "I will have the answer for you by tomorrow." Luke entered his room while noel went into her's.

[-THE NEXT MORNING-]

By the time luke awoke he could hear what sounded like some beating a stick against a tree with grunts of a femanine voice. Luke climbed out of his bed as he reached for his blue shirt and slid it on as he moved towards the window then looked down to see noel out there fighting a tree with a stick the size of an average sword. After a couple minutes of getting dressed he left his room and went downstairs then out side, he worked his way out back and on his way he found a stick that way about as big a noel had. While noel was striking away at a tree luke went over to a fallen then sat down on it as he set the stick next to where he sat. "How long have you been at it?" Noel jumped at the sound of luke's voice then turned around slowly to see luke sitting there.

She wanted to hug him but she held back and instead she walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Only for about 10 minutes." She looked at the tree she had been hitting as luke scoffed. "Well 10 minutes isnt going to be enough." She looked at him with curious eyes as he hopped of the fallen tree and grabbed his stick. He came up to the tree thay had been beaten up badly and all luke did was make it worse. Luke swung the stick as hard as he could causing it to break and leaving the other half of the stick stuck inside the tree. Noel stared at him with amazement while luke told her, "When fighting always swing fast and hard, its best if you get it just right." He tossed the rest of the stick that was in his hand into a bush.

Noel watched the stick fly into the bushes then tossed luke, the stick that she was using. Luke caught it with his left hand then wswitched it to his right hand, the hand that he normally fights with. "Now fighting is different that swing a stick at a tree," He joked. "Its much harder to learn but easier to use and control." Noel just listened to luke as he explained the concept of fighting. Luke talked for what seemed like hours on end for noel but her face was so intent on learning the art of fighting.

[-SEVERAL DAYS OF TRAINING LATER-]

Luke watched noel as she swung a sword around pertending to fight, he knew that she was ready to actually fight with a sword but he didnt have an extra sword on him all he had was his demon hunting sword. He studied her as she moved with grace with his sword and would swing it, being able to hit the target with such force amazed him but his face didnt show it. Luke's eyes drifted from noel to the world below as he sat on the edge of a cliff looking down at the world below. He thought about his father and mother, even William who was trapped in a cage inside the castle that his father once owned but now it was taken over by David. David's name rang through his head in hatered as he tighten his fist. He made a promise that some day he would kill David and set his family and friends from his grasp but he knew that there was more at stake but he didnt know what.

He couldnt quite put his finger on what else was going to get affected and that worried him but sooner or later he would free his mother and father, and then prehaps save his best friend, his only friend, William. Noel had told him what had happend over the past years about how she was raised, she was raised as if she was just a little servant until his buddy almost sacrificed his life in order to have her come and find luke. He reached into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out an old photo of luke's parents, back when she was still pregnant with noel, the photo then started to slip out of his hands as he let the photo go. The photo blew in the wind as it slowly turned into dust while luke started to get angry at David. He wanted to kill him.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Prison

Noel's training had finished and she had finally gotten a sword, which was a golden katana, that now sat in her hands. Breathing hard, she got into her own fighting stance as some more guards had surrounded her holding their javalins in hand. She waited for one of them to attack her but they never did and so her mind started ti think about luke and where he had gone, he said he would be back then he stormed off into the castle. After playing the waiting game for a bit she started the fighting game, Each spear was block by her sword as it only lead to certian death for the guards who werer fighting her. A spear was jabbed at her but she ducked just in time to strike another guy in the chest then moved onto the guy who tried to jab her. His face was suprised that she could move so fast with a katana.

None of the guards had fled from the battle but instead was ended when luke came, who then killed each of them with no remorse for them. The bodies dropped to the floor as the last of the guards fighting her ran back to the castle. "You alright?" Luke asked his sister as she just nodded, ready for more fighting, Luke then smiled at her. Noel then just replied with a thanks and said that they needed to rush, luke stood for a moment then blinked for really fast then saying "Right, Lets go save our parents." Noel nodded in reply and they both ran towards the castle as more guards came out of the front gate and got ready to defend it. By then luke and noel were already at where david sat on his father throne, he sat there as if he perdicted them to be coming to where he was. "Luke, just the man i was hopping to see." He had stood up while grabing what looked like a sword but with a long handle attached to it. He stood a little bit taller than luke just about the hight if his father then he spoke, "I dont think he told you about me did he," He cocked his head sideways, "Oh well, im you older brother."

Luke steped back with a suprised look on his face as David, His older brother, smiled at him. "You lying Fagoot!" Luke shouted at him as his grip tightned around his sword and his face was looking down. "Noel, go get mom and dad, David is mine." David laughed as he spun his weapon in his left hand waiting as noel ran through the door working her way towards the bottom of the castle which was where their parents were. Luke used his magic sumon his straw hat back and as he placed it on his head he looked up with a smirk on his face, David knew that he had the advantage but instead of using it he just wasted it by telling the guards that luke his now his prey. Luke was the first to charge and david swung his weapon to deflect luke's with a spark because they moved so fast. David then moved his staff/sword downwards towards luke as he jumped up in the air at the perfect time that David's weapon which was called a Skeror slammed into the ground creating a hole that fit the blade part of it perfectly. "That was close." Luke thought as he wanted to strike back but he decided to land and then get ready to fight again.

"Did you know that we have special abilities, mine is growth," David spoke as he slid his skeror slowly out of the ground then he slowly started to grow. "I don't know what you're ability is yet." "Then lets fight so you can find out." Luke replied which gave david a plan and he then put in action. David chagred at luke then jumped in the air and came down on luke, but all luke did was block his move with only his forearm. That block had suprised him as he leaped back to see what had happend. "My skin can change to the hardest

material in the world when i want it to." Then the furry of david had started, he got really mad from that move that the true fight had started, their swords slammed together and dust would kick up every time they moved created clouds around the fighters.

* * *

Noel had ran down the stairs as she stopped at the corridor that lead to the cage that held the other in but she couldnt get to it because there stood a man who was really big and buff, He weided an axe that had a blade about half as big as the grip its self. Her face was concentrated to get their parents out of the cell as she raised her weapon pointing it right at him with two hands on the grip. The one guarding the cell had alras she eady started to attack but missed as noel was already behind him she looked around with her face thinking what happend. "You have the ability of speed," Her father called out. "You can go as fast as you want but be careful because this is the first time your using it."

Noel didnt turn but asked how to control it but his father only said "I don't know, im sorry, i don't know." That didnt help her out and while they spoke the guard had already turned around and got ready for another attack and this time it was a swipe at her feet, but when he swung the axe noel was able to hop on to his hand and run up to his face. He stood so tall that his head almost touched the roof of this massive room where the fight took place. She came over to his head and slit part of his throut then she pushed off landing on two feet as the giant guard staggered back but when he looked back at noel he had anger in his eyes but was distracted because some rocks of the ciling started to fall as they both looked up. Noel knew that the rocks falling down was from luke dueling david, who fought several floors up.

This caught the giant off guard as noel ran up to him and jumped up high enough to slash his neck then stab down on the head and when she pulled her sword out she pushed upwards landing on the only pathway towards the cell. She slid the sword into the lock then tried to break the lock with upwards motiom, she did it several times that the lock came free and door to the cell was pushed by William who was closest to the door. All four of them started to run towards only way out so they could get to luke and hopefully, noel though, could help him fight.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Abilities

Smoke moved around the room, around Luke and David, each one of them had brusies on them, their faces was covered in dirt, each one of them was breathing hard as they waited to attack. Noel came with William and their parents came from a passage off to the right, but when they entered the whole battle paused and the building where it took place was destroyed with several holes in the ceiling and a massive crator in the center. They each stood a good ditance from each other, they were close enough that they could see the whites of their eyes and yet far enough that they couldn't hear the sound of their breath. Noel wanted to go in and help luke but william held her back because he knew that this was luke's fight and it was best no to get involved with his fights. If you looked into luke's eyes you could see fury and fire which forced him to fight more, Luke was the first to charge, sword first he came in and went for powerful downstroke with his sword but his opponent blocked his move at a bad time that the force of the swing caused him to slide back towards one of the many holes in the walls.

"If any one of them fall out of the hole they would surely die from the sharp rocks and fast currents below." William pointed out which game noel more of a reason to go help luke but before she could go david had already striked back at luke. he had dodged the attack but was now closer to where he didnt want to be and that gave david the advantage for a moment. Their swords clanged against each other as the both moved closer to the hole in the wall and luke was shouting each time he swung, and every time he swung he did it harder and faster, every blow at david. He then was moving to fast that even david would miss a few strikes and stagger back lossing his stance which the advantage turned towards luke as one finally blow from him set him launching in the wall, he was so close to the wall that his hand was hanging out.

"Nice blow." David called as he pushed off the wall and the wall fell down to the water below with a massive splash while he poped his neck and by then william had found his strawhat and tossed it to him. This gave him hope when he picked it up and placed it on his head then looked up with a crazy look in his eye as david replies with, "How is a stupid strawhat going to help you win this battle?" But he spoke to soon, luke had already gotten up close as he smashed the back of the handle into the chest of David casing him to fall, but there was no splash below and luke didnt bother to look because he knew he had won the battle.

He walked with a limp towards noel but was stopped short from her hug as she slammed into him and they staggerd back before luke cought his balance and hugged her back as he dropped his sword on the ground. He also winched in pain and so noel stepped back and looked at his chest, there was a scratch all the way from his right shoulder straight to the his left hip, the blood had soaked most of the shirt where the scar was. "Come on, lets get that looked at." She put her hand on his good shoulder. "YOU WILL DIE TODAY LUKE!" Both noel and luke turned around to see david standing tall above them in his giant form, he then picked luke up from the right shoulder as he screamed in pain but noel reacted, picking up luke's sword in one hand and her sword in the other, she slammed the swords and her whole body into david pushing him back through the hole.

David fell into the water as luke followed close behind and his hands reaching up to grab onto noel's hand as she reached down but it was to late, David was the firs to hit the water then shortly after luke fell in to. Tears in her eyes she cried out for luke several time before william came over and placed his hand over her shoulders saying, "Im sorry, he wouldnt survive, he is dead." Noel swung over and hugged william with tears and the look in her eyes that said, 'You're wrong, i know him more that you."

* * *

This is my first story i have written so do leave a good review for it...you know i could give it a part two for it, if you want.


End file.
